In some types of surgery, it can be advantageous to use staples to affix tissue or grafts to other tissues or grafts. Such staples can serve to keep the tissues and/or grafts together while the body heals or undergoes treatment.
Not all medical stapling devices are effective or optimal for each situation in which deployment of staples may be necessary or desirable.
The described embodiments address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with previous devices and/or methods for delivering shape-memory staples or at least provide a useful alternative thereto.